This proposal outlines a plan to establish a human embryonic stem cell (hESC) training program at the Stem Cell Institute at the University of Minnesota. The program is designed to support the establishment of hESC studies in laboratories undertaking a broad range of research topics. The program draws upon of the depth of experience in stem cell research, and specifically hESC research at the UM Stem Cell Institute. Based on the extensive experience of the faculty of the program, and guest participants both from the UM Stem Cell Institute and outside speakers, the participants in the program will gain hands-on experience in the essential procedures required for hESC culture, and learn strategies for initiating hESC research in lectures presented by scientists actively engaged in stem cell and hESC research. The program consists of three sections, covered in a three-day training program to take place at the new site of the UM Stem Cell Institute. Five participants will be chosen for each of the four courses offered throughout the year. The main focus of the course is hands-on training on the preparation and use of feeder cultures and hESC. The hESC lines UC06 and WI09 will primarily be used, but lines UC01, WI01, MI01, ES01, ES03 and ES04 are also available for demonstration. The program also includes lecture sections covering differentiation, genetic modification and banking strategies. Finally, guest lecturers from the UM Stem Cell Institute, and guests from the research community outside of the University of Minnesota will describe research and clinical applications for stem cells. The small size of the classes will allow us to give individual attention to the participants' level of experience and research interests. Classes offered four times per year will provide participants flexibility in scheduling. Ongoing evaluation by the participants, and follow-up support by the program faculty will provide flexibility in refining subsequent classes. The faculty of this program have extensive experience in successfully training researchers in hESC technology for more than 5 years. This program establishes a valuable resource for the stem cell research community. This proposal outlines a plan to establish a training program in the use of human embryonic stem cells (hESC) for research. The program will train researchers to incorporate hESC studies into the research ongoing in their labs. The program consists of laboratory demonstrations, lectures on the use of hESC, and guest lectures on current and future applications of hESC research for biology and disease treatments. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]